The present invention relates to a hernia repair prosthesis, and more particularly to a substantially planar surgical mesh prosthesis for bridging a hernia.
Surgically implantable mesh patches for the repair of inguinal and other abdominal wall hernias are commonly used and provide tension free repairs by bridging the hernia defect. Patches of this type constitute a structural support which decreases recurrence rates and because they do not require the displacement of tissues to cover the hernia, decrease postoperative discomfort. Frequently, prostheses of this type are sutured in place, i.e., proximate to the periphery of the patch. An alternative to suturing the prosthesis is to insert it into the properitoneal space. U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,225 to Kugel discloses a hernia prosthesis having a resilient ring made of synthetic material, such as nylon, polypropylene or polyester enclosed within a pocket formed by opposing planar segments of surgical mesh that are attached together to encapsulate the ring. A slit is provided in one of the planar segments to permit the surgeon to insert a finger therein in order to push the prosthesis through an incision in the abdominal wall into the properitoneal space and across the hernia. The resilient ring urges the pocket into a deployed planar configuration, i.e., to straighten the wrinkling and folding of the pocket that occurs in the course of its placement. The disadvantages associated with the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,225 are that each layer of mesh is stiff and dense, such that the combination of two layers and the resilient ring constitutes a rigid, high mass prosthesis which tends to cause discomfort and resists conformance to the patient""s anatomy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hernia repair prosthesis for use in a surgical hernia repair as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,225 but that has lower mass, and greater flexibility.
The problems and disadvantages associated with conventional hernia prostheses and their associated methods of use are overcome by the present invention which includes a hernia prosthesis having a substantially planar base portion and overlay portion, each formed from a biocompatible material. The overlay portion is attached to the base portion in substantially parallel juxtaposition thereto and along an attachment junction that defines an open ended pocket therebetween. The open-ended pocket receives an elongated object such as a surgical instrument or a surgeon""s finger for placing the prosthesis within the human body. The pocket captures an end of the elongated object when it is urged in a first direction to induce the displacement of the prosthesis in the first direction and slidably releases the elongated object when it is moved in the opposite direction.